


Thanks for Understanding

by CS_impala67



Series: Maybe Life is One Big Chick Flick Moment [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean worries about not being ready





	Thanks for Understanding

Dean woke up slowly, to the feeling of warmth surrounding him. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and what he was feeling. He was used to waking up alone, with one hand close to his pillow, ready to draw his weapon he hid under there if needed. But he felt different this morning. 

As he slowly came to, he started remembering the events of the night prior. Coming out to Sam. Telling Sam he loved Cas. Cas overhearing and Dean fleeing. Cas finding Dean in his bedroom. Dean admitting to Cas how he felt and declaring themselves boyfriends (wow that felt weird to even think). And then falling asleep cuddling together. Now, Dean realized they both must have moved during the night because he was currently being spooned by Cas.

He felt safe and loved. That’s when he also realized that Cas’ morning wood was very prominent and pressed against his ass. He started to freak out. He wasn’t ready for anything physical yet. Hell, they hadn’t even kissed yet. He felt like an idiot because it’s not like he hadn’t had sex yet. It was just with the wrong gender. He wasn’t even sure himself why he was freaking out so much about the thought of having sex with Cas. He’d heard of guys having “gay panic” but he couldn’t understand why he would. He knew for a fact he was gay. Had known for over 20 years. But he still felt so nervous and insecure about it. As he was internally panicking, Cas had started grinding against him. Dean started freaking out more and tried to pull himself away, but Cas just gripped him harder. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled in his panic. Dean felt Cas tense and then release him as Dean quickly pulled himself free and sat up away from him. 

“Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I was asleep. I know you aren’t ready. I’m so sorry.” Cas said, sounding so guilty. Dean could tell Cas really didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable though.

“Cas, it’s ok. I’m not upset at you. I was just freaking out and had to put some space between us. I’m sorry I’m not ready for anything. It’s not that I’m not attracted to you. I hope you know it’s not you.” Dean replied, feeling guilty that even after over a decade of being in love he still couldn’t be intimate yet. 

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Dean, please don’t feel guilty. I’m happy just being able to be in a relationship with you. I love you and I respect that you aren’t ready for anything. And I’m just really happy I can call you my boyfriend.” Cas said, sounding so genuine it made Dean melt. 

Dean gripped Cas’ hand and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his lips. Cas froze, not expecting any physical contact like that. But then he pressed back though gently. As they parted, they both had dopey smiles on their faces as they looked in each others eyes.

“Thanks for understanding me Cas. I love you so much babe.” Cas preened at the use of the endearment. 

“I like that, you calling me babe” Cas said shyly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Well get used to it Cas. I’ll be calling you babe a lot. Seeing as you are my boyfriend and all now.” Dean said with a wink.

 

To be continued...


End file.
